Letters for Aqua
by Alacquiene
Summary: Pages from Ven's Journal. "Do I have to do everything?" Parallel to "Letters to Aqua" and "Letter from Aqua" OneShot / TerraAqua


Set (technically) in the Land of Departure.

This is related to _Letters to Aqua _and _Letter from Aqua.  
_If you've read those, you know the drill.  
If you haven't, this might make little sense...

This was finished a very long time ago.  
Actually, it was finished on the same day and around the same time as _Letter from Aqua._  
But I never planned on publishing it.  
Maybe when you read through it, you would see why.

_Special thanks to _Fantasy0Girl.  
I read through her review of _Letter from Aqua_ which convinced me to publish this.

_This is dedicated to my best friend, who has finally started playing Kingdom Hearts._

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Letters Volume III**

**LETTERS FOR AQUA  
********~Letters to Aqua **and****** Letter from Aqua / Parallel~**

_Operation: Mud_

* * *

**-Page 1-**

I thought Aqua was making a move.  
She did that 'special smile' which she only ever does on 'special occasions' but then TERRA!  
But then Terra had to ruin the moment and hit her with his Keyblade!  
And you know what?  
Terra's mad again.  
Do I have to do everything?

**-Page 2-**

The things I do for my friends…  
I think my arm might just fall off. Thanks a lot, Terra, I could definitely use a dislocated shoulder.  
But winning makes Terra happy, even though sparring really…hurts.  
Maybe now he'd notice when Aqua does her 'special smile' and not hit her with his Keyblade.

I GOT IT!  
Terra is blind!  
That has to be it!  
There is just no way that he doesn't notice her smiles, or the way she looks at him!  
Maybe I should stop trying to push Terra. I'd make more progress pulling Aqua.  
Yeah, that sounds like it might work.

**-Page 4-**

Aqua invited us to go stargazing.  
It sounded like a good time to try my new plan!  
But Terra was just standing behind Aqua and me, his arms crossed like always.  
Psh.

**-Page 5-**

Today was great!  
I love Aqua. She's such a team player.  
All I did was tell her Terra was kind of down in the dumps, and she did all the work for me!  
Ha! She talked to Terra and joked with him, and they were really, really nice to each other today!  
Ventus, old pal, you deserve a pat on the back!

**-Page 6-**

Aqua mastered Time Splicer.  
She is just that awesome. It's supposed to be really hard, but she got it so quick.  
And it looks so cool! Terra would say it was Aqua that looks cool, though, his face was red. Ha!

HEY, I JUST GOT AN IDEA!  
Can't wait for tomorrow!

**-Page 7-**

Aqua agreed to teach me Time Splicer.  
Of course she would; she never says no.  
Now to make sure Terra sees…

**-Page 8-**

Terra is avoiding us, I think.  
The plan won't work without him!

**-Page 9-**

I might master this skill before Terra ever decides to show up!

**-Page 10-**

I got Terra to watch me train with Aqua.  
I could see the glint in his eyes!  
Perfect!

**-Page 11-**

Aqua is such a worrywart sometimes.  
She told me she thinks Terra is upset, and that he might be thinking she's stealing me from him.  
I wanted to tell her, "He's upset because I'm stealing you from him, Aqua! Hahaha!"  
Maybe she's just as crazy as Terra! Or half as blind!  
I told her I didn't want to stop training. FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLAN!  
I really want to stop, though, because this is just so HARD!

**-Page 13-**

Did I miss something yesterday?  
Terra and Aqua are kind of ignoring each other.

**-Page 15-**

I mastered Time Splicer.  
Dang it! I never got Terra to tell Aqua he was jealous!  
But I'm sure he was.  
I guess that plan failed. Now what?

**-Page 16-**

I GOT IT!  
They can't ignore each other if Master Eraqus forces them to train together!  
All they need is some time alone.  
Ven, you are such a genius.

**-Page 17-**

I begged Master Eraqus for a private training session.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed a lot of times, but he eventually said yes!  
I told him maybe he could get Aqua to help Terra with Firaga.  
Everyone knows Terra could use the help. Hahaha!  
So Terra and Aqua were alone together all day!

**-Page 18-**

Yesterday's plan was such a success!  
Today, the two of them were nice to each other again!  
Ven, you are awesome. Yes you are!  
Maybe I should try it again tomorrow.

**-Page 19-**

Bad, bad day…  
I got Master Eraqus to set Terra and Aqua up alone again, but things didn't go as planned.  
The training hall is toast! Seriously!  
And Terra is mad.  
Now what, genius?

**-Page 20-**

Spent the whole day scrubbing the training hall!  
How could Terra have burned up such a big room?  
Anyway, I kind of told him that Aqua blames herself for his failure with Fission Firaga.  
And she probably does anyway, knowing her.  
It worked like a charm; he smiled at her!

OPERATION: MUD is back on track!  
I may need to rename the operation, though…

**-Page 21-**

Hahaha!  
Terra was making such a mess with his oatmeal at breakfast.  
Lumps of it were all over the table! I flicked a bit of it at his head and it caught in his hair.  
HAHAHA!

**-Page 22-**

Terra lost against Aqua.  
That's not good. Not good at all…

**-Page 24-**

I learned something valuable about Terra.  
He keeps a journal. I saw it on his desk when we were in his room; he was talking about Aqua.  
Might come in handy someday. Maybe for blackmail or something…

HE WAS TALKING ABOUT AQUA!  
Seriously, Terra, just tell her already!  
I'd tell her, but he'd kill me.

But aside from that, nothing happened today. Or yesterday.  
I couldn't come up with a new plan to get them to be friends again.

**-Page 25-**

I asked Aqua what was bothering her.  
Then I asked Terra if the two of them were fighting.  
I guess maybe if they both think I'm worried about them, they'd try and make up.  
Maybe. Psh. They give me headaches!

**-Page 26-**

I heard Aqua apologizing to Terra.  
She's always the adult about these things.  
But Terra is avoiding her, I think. Psh. And he tells me I need to grow up?

**-Page 28-**

They're friends again!  
Finally. I wonder how that happened; I wasn't around when they made up.  
I hope they did something more than just, I don't know, shake hands?  
I'd say they should've hugged.  
I hope they did.

HEY! THERE GOES THE LIGHT BULB!  
What is up with that, anyway? What does a light bulb have to do with ideas?

**-Page 29-**

I need that journal! But how do I get it?  
And Aqua seemed really suspicious!  
She can't find out, though. I have to keep OPERATION: MUD a secret!

**-Page 30-**

I had no choice; I couldn't find the keys.  
And so I asked Aqua. She's smart, and the Master trusts her. She would know.  
Then, DUH! She told me I could use my Keyblade!  
Ven, you are an idiot. Really.

**-Page 31-**

I excused myself from training today, lying that my stomach was aching.  
So I was able to sneak into Terra's room and read his journal.  
GUESS WHAT?  
It's pure gold, the stuff he has in there!  
AND YOU KNOW WHAT?  
They're all… *drum roll*  
LETTERS FOR AQUA!  
If you write a letter to someone, Terra, you should let them read it.

I left the journal, though.  
He might write something interesting tonight, because he was always sticking to Aqua during training.  
I'll steal it tomorrow.

**-Page 32-**

Okay, I'll be quick!  
I stole the journal, gave it to Aqua, she read it I guess, and then Terra went to her room!

I think Terra stayed in there for about an hour.  
I tried listening in, but I couldn't hear them that clearly.  
They were just talking and laughing.

After that, before Terra went back to his room, he went into mine and rubbed my head!  
HEY! Only Aqua is allowed to do that.  
But I let it go, because he was grinning, and he said thanks. Ha! I knew it'd work.

Tonight is a really great night.

**-Page 33-**

Aqua knocked on my door this morning and brought me breakfast.  
She said she wanted to thank me.  
Have I ever said that Aqua is the most awesome cook?  
BECAUSE SHE IS! I wish she'd cook more often!  
I'd kill for her waffles. And she made me not one, but four!  
FOUR WAFFLES! It was awesome.  
So I just have to say…  
Ventus, buddy, you've outdone yourself this time.

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
